Naruto's Hate
by Dulemina
Summary: Just a little one shot of Naruto's hate that many people think he doesn't have but does. This is fiction so if you don't like my story please do not read. Simple as that :) Rating it as T just incase :D


**Authors Note**

My first one shot. Which will certainly not be last. I have noticed I can't seem to write a full story with more than two chapters since I instantly lose sight of the idea. I guess it's something that can't be helped. So.. I decided to try one shots! I do hope it will turn out well. Hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be so rich I would be able to meet SNSD and go to their concerts.**

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha and looked around. He looked at the beautiful village and sighed, why did the appearance of Konoha look so holy and pure when truly the village was so corrupted that it was surprising they didn't have a dark appearance from the terrible things the village has done. Not a holy one like now.

Naruto hated it. He hated the people within it, he hated his 'friends', he hated the ninja, and most of all.. He hated the Hokage's. How could the villagers be so kind to people one moment and be _monsters _the next moment. It was flabbergasting. How can they still smile and laugh and love like they weren't such dick heads! Naruto hated it..

Then his 'friends' or comrades. Sure there were some that were nice but they had at one point in their lives ignored him and his pleads of being friends, or helping him. Not only once had it happened. All of them were two faced. Smiling and laughing with you and then behind your back talking and cursing you for a reason that he didn't know or even understand.

Naruto quickly turned around when he heard someone shout his name and saw Sakura with Ino. Plastering a fake big grin on his face Naruto ran towards Sakura and shouted out

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura bopped him on his head and screeched "Stop shouting you baka!" Naruto inwardly glared at her with all his hate while on the outside pretended to cradle his head. Ino frowned and looked at him while saying "So you're not going to say hi to me?" Her eyes twinkled mischeviously and she made a seductive pose while rolling her tongue and saying "_Naruto.. Don't you like me?_"

Naruto quickly threw up his hands in front of him and sped through the words "Of course I like you! Who doesn't! I'm sorry next time I'll say hi, please don't hit me." Ino laughed and winked while shaking her head slightly. Naruto calmed down and said "So what did you call me for?"

Sakura answered "Kakashi-sensei said there won't be any training for the rest of the week since we had been training too hard and we needed a rest. He told me to inform you of that."

Naruto scratched his cheek and instantly shouted out "What!? No training for the whole week! What the hell will I do then!" Naruto stomped his feet in anger and barely dodged the fist coming for his face while hearing Sakura screech "BAKA! HE SAID TO RELAX" Naruto glared at nothing in particular and went away from both Sakura and Ino while grumbling about stupid sensei's and good for nothing silver haired perverts.

* * *

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Kakashi sneezed and giggled perversely while thinking someone must have been talking about him. Probably the ladies, Kakashi giggled perversely again and fainted of blood loss when he thought of the things they would do to him.

Naruto walked and his feet took him somewhere automatically. Looking around he saw he was standing on the Yondaime Hokage's stone head. Even if he hated the Hokage's he couldn't disagree with the fact that this spot had the best view of the corrupted village.

Continuing with his train of thought that Sakura and Ino rudely interrupted Naruto remembered what he heard just before he left the two kunoichi.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Walking away from them Naruto heard Sakura say something to Ino_

"_Ugh Naruto is so stupid. I don't even understand why he was made a ninja in the first place. His attire is also atrocious. Thank kami Kakashi doesn't want to teach Naruto. He would never survive on a mission by himself even if he was trained, Naruto should just be a civilian."_

_Ino laughed and said_

"_I know right? I mean the only skills he has is the Rasengan and Kage Bunshin which he overuses. I have to agree that his attire is so horrible. I do hope Tsunade sends him off on a mission and he gets injured so we wouldn't need to see his face for some time." _

_They laughed together and walked off_

_Naruto clenched his fist in anger. How he hated their two faces. Naruto ignored the shattering of his heart as it was shattered a long time ago and continued walking._

**Flashback End**

* * *

The conversation he had overheard just showed how Konoha was corrupt. The ninja's were third people he hated. Naruto remembered when he was a little kid and he was used to be chased by mobs on his birthday, who then beat him. He remembered seeing the ninja in the crowd hurting him too, he also remembered the sensing the fact that he had ANBU protecting him but they weren't protecting him at all. They watched silently in glee how he was beaten and when he was minutes away from death that they stopped the villagers and said the show is over. After that they took him to the Hokage, the fourth most hated person in his list who whispered sweet nothings and told untrue lies.

_No Naruto, I am afraid I do not know your parents._

_No Naruto, I am afraid I do not know why people hate you so._

_No Naruto, of course I am not lying to you._

_Naruto don't you worry, they will soon see you as who you are and will stop._

_Naruto don't worry, the ninja will protect you from the villagers._

The worst thing is.. He said it with such a perfected grandfather smile that Naruto believed it and only found out much later that all the Hokage had said was bullshit. It wasn't only the Sandaime, the Shodai Hokage, Nidaime Hokage and the Yondaime Hokage had all done terrible things. The thing that stood out the most was that they did it all with glee. How did he know? It was easy to see, the Shodai Hokage married Mito Uzumaki and practically forced herself to marry him and give the Kyuubi to Konoha while he was rubbing his hands with the power at his fingertips. The Nidaime Hokage created the council who he knew to be assholes with sticks so far up their asses it was a wonder they weren't getting choked to death. The Yondaime Hokage, he chose the village over his family, and then had the gall to take him away from his mother to seal him, which she didn't want but had to at the end agree.

The thoughts tumbled around in his head and he jumped in shock as he noticed it was night time already. Shivering slightly because of the cold wind Naruto walked back to his apartment and fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! I did it I finally wrote the one shot I had always wanted to write. I do hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
